<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Idiot by afuzoure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346045">An Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuzoure/pseuds/afuzoure'>afuzoure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuzoure/pseuds/afuzoure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou isn't a complete idiot to understand his feelings for Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for hqangstweek 2020, the prompts used are longing + unrequited love<br/>not really sure if it's entirely coherent, given that i rushed this<br/>it started as an thought for the fic i'm slowly working on, but i didn't think it would fit so it was to be a "what if"<br/>except i sort of began writing something else in the middle, so i'll come back to this one day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei is an infuriating person, Shouyou thinks. So infuriating that he wants to kiss that snarky grin off the younger boy's face. And he would, if he wasn't annoyingly tall. But that's just an excuse, because Shouyou could easily pull the moon towards him if he tried. Except he won't try. He can't try. He just can't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata Shouyou isn't a complete idiot. He admits that he was once before, but that has changed -- just slightly. Go to anyone else, and they would agree that this bright fifteen-year-old wasn't very bright at all. Shouyou thinks otherwise as he has clearly grown both physically and mentally. He has most definitely gotten more intelligent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If not, he wouldn't be in this predicament. He would--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hinata Shouyou," a stern voice calls out, finally breaking through his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ye-yes!" Shouyou yelps, standing up from his seat. The peeved frown on his teacher's face causes him to shrink back a little in fear. Laughter fills the classroom as Shouyou keeps his eyes on the pair of unamused eyes right in front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please pay attention in class. But if you're tired, go to the infirmary." His teacher has given him an escape route. Nodding slightly, Shouyou mumbles an apology before dragging his feet out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't like he was tired or anything, but there was no way he was going to pay attention with thoughts of Tsukishima Kei floating in his mind. He knows better and will admit that he is his dumbest when it comes to the fellow middle blocker. Except his dumbest is no longer as dumb as before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As in Shouyou has more self-control now. As in Shouyou has become more skeptical of others. As in Shouyou has become more receptive to the expressions of others. He won't let that happen again. Never. He never wants to see that face again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As in Shouyou has become more fearful of his constantly growing feelings for Tsukishima Kei.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks into the infirmary to see no nurse in sight. After a few more steps in, a flash of yellow enters his sight. His reflexes can't help but immediately turn his focus to that splotch of yellow. His body brings himself closer and closer to observe the subject of his sudden curiosity. Upon getting the full picture of the situation, his mind finally registers that it is indeed his teammate lying on one of the beds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou takes a step back or else he might act upon one of the many desires orbiting in his mind right now. Except there was no one in the room with them. His almost nonexistent voice of reason is in a losing fight. He isn’t sure anymore if he can still hear that voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds himself in a chair right beside the bed with a full view of the moon. His eyes find themselves lost in its craters, his hands itching for a feel. It is a strange sight, Shouyou thinks. He isn’t used to seeing such a peaceful expression on the salt machine that was Tsukishima Kei. He wishes he could see this view more often, though he doesn’t know as to how. He finds himself more closely tracing the curves of the moon, stopping at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou remembers its softness, his fingers coming up to graze his own. He misses the brief pleasure in burying his hands in the blond hair that laid in front of him.  He remembers the curves of the moon fitting snugly in his hands, pulling the moon closer to him. He misses that brief instance of warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then he remembers that sudden force pushing the two of them away. And the widened eyes that stared into his heart, shattering it into pieces.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>